Fanfiction:Colossaldude135/Wrath of Souls, a Monster Islands and BFS Crossover, Part 1
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, AND I PROMISE YOU THIS ISN'T ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BLEACH-INFESTED SEX FANFICTIONS, AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP THE CRINGE LEVELS LOW. 2 Beings fall to the hands of Robloxians, and soon they will be brought to justice. This, is WRATH OF SOULS! In the Spiritual Plains, a rather old spirit returns from another day on the battlefield, and unfortunately: It ended in defeat. Soul Turdulator has once again been beaten by a mere mortal, and he is more furious than ever. "Gosh darnit, even with the power I drained from those two spirits I'm still defeated." He says to himself. "I knew I should have used my original form, oh well- time to plan for my next move, that wretched Darkin isn't gonna be a cake walk." He hung his hat on the coatrack and put his sword next to it, plopping down onto his bed and preparing to take a nap. "If only I had a little help..." He thought, before drifting off to a long slumber. Meanwhile over on a wretched swamp known as Katar Island, another soul falls to the hands of mortals, a rather ghostly tyrant to be exact: Bonneking. Also returning to the place he emerged, he throws his ghostly helmet off in a fit of rage. "How could I be so pitiful?!" He growls. "All it took was a couple of humans from that wretched Retaliation, and I'm back here!" Unlike Turdulator, he was too engulfed in rage to sleep. "Even with that army of Ghosts and Shades I enslaved, AND with the shell of that lone necromancer, I still fail to achieve victory!" He shouts in a bigger fit of rage. It was suddenly stopped when something slapped him. "Calm down will you?! Even in this world we have struggles sleeping!" Bonneking looks over and sees the Necromancer himself, Rahmal. "You? Didn't I end your life and harvest your soul to serve me?" The tyrant asked. "That was my vessel, you still have yet to purge my spirit." Rahmal answers, only to see Bonneking turn away in despair. "If only I had the power to defeat that Retaliation, oh how Kor and the others would worship me." Bonneking says sadly, attempting to plop on his couch- only to crush it under his weight. "If you're looking for power, I think I know someone who can help." Rahmal suggests. That got Bonneking's attention. "Go on..." He says, stroking his chin. "I've been wandering around the plains lately, and I've witnessed a powerful spirit in action, they call him... Soul Turdulator." The necromancer says. "Soul Turdulator huh? I heard he was a deadly foe in the past, he tried to attack a castle but was thwarted by brave mortals." Bonneking says as he remembers seeing the purple warrior when he was alive. "Perhaps he could be of assistance with our struggles, Bonnie." Rahmal suggested, until out of nowhere Bonneking grabs his neck, putting him in a chokehold. "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!" Bonneking growled, tightening his grip. "GGGHH, SORRY-! ACK!" Rahmal coughed out, and before he passed Bonneking dropped him. "Very well then... I will FIND this Soul Turdulator, and together we will CRUSH that retaliation!" Bonneking says, pointing his scythe towards what would be the sky. To be continued... Click here for part 2! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs